<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian of Fun by Alex Scar (newtonx3x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298903">Guardian of Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonx3x/pseuds/Alex%20Scar'>Alex Scar (newtonx3x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, Tooth would be horrified, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonx3x/pseuds/Alex%20Scar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack accidentally dropped a snowball on Bunny. Snowball fight ensues.</p>
<p>Teen rating because there's one swear word at the end and I'm paranoid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song Choice While Writing: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1wybXxUeY5yj4Zi7d6jAaW">“Welcome to the Fire” by Willyecho</a> (ironic, ik)</p>
<p>Originally requested on <a href="https://tired-hungry-artist.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> by Anon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“BunnyItWasAnAccidentI’mSorry” Jack yelped as he flew back into the rafters of the North Pole to escape the kangaroo’s wrath. A threatening boomerang had him ducking behind a particularly large rod of wood in hopes of avoiding it meeting his face.</p>
<p>It was genuinely an accident, though - Jack had been bored, lounging up in the rafters during one of the monthly Guardian meetings. He understood why they did it, with the original four wanting to avoid the distance they’d cultivated before Jack entered the picture. It was just… they were so… dull. There was usually trading news and anything of interest, Jack was scolded at least once about this or that snow day in May, and North had the elves bring out milk, eggnog and cookies so they could all, finally relax for a moment or two.</p>
<p>Tooth usually brought along Baby Tooth, since she seemed to have grown attached to Jack after Pitch, which Jack appreciated. This time, though, Baby Tooth was busy, so Jack had been idly tossing a snowball between his hands waiting for the business to pass and for the fun to start.</p>
<p>Should he have used magic to catch the snowball before it hit Bunny square in the face after it slipped out of his hands? Probably. Should he have made sure the snowball was enchanted with his special Fun Snow? Probably.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter now, though, since a rather ticked-off rabbit was more-or-less laying siege to the corner Jack has managed to crawl into. North was heard making a vain effort to calm the situation, any seriousness undercut by his deep, echoing laugh. Jack nervously formed another snowball, just in case, and peered around the wooden post he was hiding behind, ready to strike.</p>
<p>No rabbit.</p>
<p>“Wait, where did—hey!”</p>
<p>Jack wobbled precariously on the beam as a snowball smacked him in the back of the head. He tried to regain his balance, but another, expertly thrown shot square into his back saw him tumbling from the rafters and falling to the floor with a loud oof!</p>
<p>Jack sat up to protest, seeing a smug Bunny impatiently tapping his foot, and a small pile of snowballs beside him.</p>
<p>“That’s my thing, kangaroo!” Jack quipped, an incredulous smile on his face. He hadn’t enchanted the snowball that hit Bunny, right? He was pretty sure he didn’t, but why would Bunny be ready with an arsenal of snowballs if it wasn’t?</p>
<p>Jack shook his head and scrambled to his feet as Bunny carefully bent down to pick up another snowball. “Oh nonononono - you’re not getting the better of me again!” He dove for his staff and swept out the door as more snowballs pelted the walls and door frame.</p>
<p>Outside, in his element, Jack quickly whipped up a stash of ammo of his own.. and then deciding a snow fort wasn’t overkill. He stood at the top of a short, frosty tower as Bunny darted out the door and the other Guardians watched on in amusement as the two rained snowy fire upon each other.</p>
<p>Then Bunny hit Tooth.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s on, now!” She dove forward and swiped a few of the smaller snowballs from Bunny’s stash that best fit into her hands. She zipped around fast enough that even Bunny has trouble aiming, even as she darted back to the ground for a moment for more snow. She and Jack teamed up against Bunny, pelting him with so many rounds that his gray fur turned white for a moment, his protests the only sign of life in the mound of white as the end result.</p>
<p>Then one of Tooth’s snowball’s hit Jack, and he turned on her.</p>
<p>Then Jack’s hit Sandy, knocking the Sandman out of his light nap. Sandy lightly punched his palm as he fashioned balls of his dreamsand and started hurling them at the others.</p>
<p>“No, that’s cheating, Sandy! Sandy!” Jack protested as he narrowly ducked a golden ball hurled at his face, fortifying his tower against the assault. “Snow only, Sandy!”</p>
<p>The look on Sanderson’s face almost made Jack regret those words.</p>
<p>Surprised yelps from the three other participating Guardians as waves upon waves of snowballs pelted them, Jack to duck into his snowy tower, Tooth to hide behind it, and Bunny to burrow beneath the snow.</p>
<p>North could only chuckle at the fight of his four friends, pelting each other with one ball of snow after the other, and Jack, still keeping control of his icy fortress as he rained hell upon them all. North scooped up a mountain of snow in his massive hands, packing into a tight ball roughly the size of Sandy. He pulled his arm back with a wide smile.</p>
<p>Guardian of Fun, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>